1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a translation apparatus, a method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a translation apparatus which translates for users having different mother tongues bi-directionally while inputting user sets his or her own mother tongue as an input language and the other's mother tongue as an output language is known (for example, JP-A 2002-7392 (KOKAI)). In such a translation apparatus, the settings of input language and output language have to be swapped frequently.
Also, there is a translation apparatus which automatically recognizes a language of data that are input in the translation apparatus based on the data and performs translation without the user interchanging input language and output language (for example, JP-A 07-160715 (KOKAI) and JP-A 2003-527676 (KOHYO)).
By the way, when using a translation apparatus as disclosed in JP-A 2002-7392 (KOKAI), if the user forgets to swap the settings of input language and output language, or the user inputs data in a situation in which his or her mother tongue is not set to the input language and/or the other's mother tongue is not set to the output language due to an operational mistake, the language of the input data and the set input language do not mach, so that the translation result is incomprehensible.
In such a case, if the user resets the input language to be his or her own mother tongue and the output language to the other's mother tongue and then input the same data again, a time is wasted and an extra burden is placed on the user.
In addition, even the translation apparatus as disclosed in JP-A 07-160715 (KOKAI) or JP-A 2003-527676 (KOHYO), which automatically recognizes a language of input data by a language recognition function without a user swapping an input language and an output language, does not always recognize the language correctly, and thus, time waste or burden on the user may be even increased.